Explosions and Ice Cream
by MapleLeafy
Summary: Alex and Ian are out for a day at a theme park when Ians work catches up to him... One-shot


**This is an idea that just popped into my head, very short and rather clunky...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or anything you recognise**

* * *

Six year old Alex Rider walked hand in hand with the most important person in his life, his uncle Ian Rider. They walked at a moderate pace through the theme park, avoiding all the long lines, instead heading to a small corner of the park. Away from all the big rollercoasters, was a small driving track. Miniature cars all parked along one side, the winding track made use of the small space it was crammed into. A small group of children with their parents were crowded round the entrance to the tarmac. Alex positively bounced with excitement when he saw the age limit, 6-12.

'Uncle Ian, Uncle Ian. PLEASE can I go on the race cars?!' He begged with his adorable toddler like voice.

Ian chuckled and looked down into his little brown eyes, 'Ok, as its our special trip out.'

Alex cheered and ran over to where the rest of the children were being herded inside the ring of tires.

That was when Ian saw him, a wanted member of the notorious criminal organisation the Red Dragons. He was sure of it, for a moment, going behind that candy floss stall. Ian cursed quietly, this was supposed to be his day with Alex, but if Shi Yang was here then it was Ians duty to bring him in. He looked back over to little Alex sitting in car number 4, it was light blue with black go faster stripes, his nephew was listening intently to the instructor briefing them on the do's and don'ts of the driving station. Ian shook his head sadly, hopefully the children would be driving for 20 minutes or so, just enough time to sort out Shi Yang and get back go watch Alex finish. With one look back over at Alex nodding vigorously at the floppy haired instructor, Ian headed behind the candy floss stall.

A shadow, nothing more, just standing up and leaving the narrow alleyway. Ians first move was to walk along to where the shadow had left the alley, the crowds were bustling out in the open, Yang had chosen the spot perfectly, he could easily melt into the background. Ian then remembered, he had been standing up from a crouch, he spun round and checked the ground, he patted the ground trying to feel if anything, no matter how small, had been placed into the grass. He was interrupted by the sound of a guns safety being clicked to off. Slowly Ian Rider looked up into the barrel of a pistol, holding the pistol was Ran Ling, another member of the Red Dragons.

'Mine I think,' Lings chinese accent was thick as he slowly bent down and picked up a small package, Ian couldn't see what it contained, but knowing the usual dealings of the gang it was probably some sort of drugs or arms deal. Ling slipped the package inside his leather jacket and stood up, the barrel of gun never left Ians head.

'Ok Marvin, I'm just getting it now!' A young man, no more than twenty five jogged round behind the stall and into the alley,. He froze as soon as he saw the gun, 'Listen, I-I'm sorry, I didn't see anything, I mmmean -' He fell to the ground, behind Ian, dead. The silencer made the shot sound no louder than a polite cough. Ling had the pistol aimed at Ian again before he even processed the young man's' death.

'What are you doing here?' Ling demanded, completely dismissing the murder he had just committed.

'I was getting some candy floss for my son,' Ian lied.

'Your son? Ha! Don't worry I will sent him some candy floss to eat at your funeral!' Ling hissed as he pulled the trigger.

Immediately Ians MI6 training kicked in, he rolled backwards, using the young mans body as a shield. The bullet sank into the corpses arm and Ian used those precious seconds of surprise to dive and tackle Lings legs out from under him. Ling tried to fire again but the shot went wide and instead hit a small helium tank that was sat just behind the stall. The tank began hissing and only Ian had time to cover his ears as it exploded.

Ian was rolled off of Ling by the force of the explosion, luckily there was minimal shock as he had covered his ears, Ling on the other hand was screaming in pain, blood trickled from both ears.

Ian jumped up, snatched the gun and the package from Lings coat, then exited the alley, tucking the confiscated items into his own jacket as he did. He tried his best to be unnoticed in the floods of people coming to find the cause of the disturbance, hurriedly he managed to fight his way through the hordes of people to the miniature racing track.

The ride was cut short, much to Alex's' dismay, and the whole theme park was evacuated, due to the explosion. On their way out, as Alex clutched Ians hand he asked, 'Uncle Ian, what was that big bang; and why are you so dusty?'

Ian ruffled Alex's hair, 'I don't know Alex. Never mind eh? Shall we go and find some ice cream?'

Alex agreed vigorously as Ian lead the way back to the car.

_Explosions and ice cream, all in one day._ Ian thought, _Its only a matter of time before he finds out..._

* * *

**Ok hope you enjoyed that...**

**Sequel - Business and Birthdays now up!**

**MapleLeafy o_O**


End file.
